Point of Impact
by Dingo
Summary: Aisha surprises Adam and Rocky. Not the best situation. Slash.


Title: Point of Impact

Author: Dingo

Disclaimer: Saban the mighty owns Power Rangers. I just pick his characters from his world and make them dance in mine.

Summary: Aisha surprises Adam and Rocky. Not the best situation. Slash.

Notes: -This is a story I was priming myself to write. This was to be one of my masterpieces. But inspiration decided to start cracking me over the head with Ninja Storm stories, and my Mean!Aisha muse vacated the building. I have no inspiration. If there is anyone out there who feels up to finishing off the story, or even just gains the 'next scene' in hopes I'll find my inspiration again, you're welcome to try.  
-Fanfiction.net is again screwing up my formatting, so apologies.

* * *

Knock. Knock-knock. Knock.

Aisha tapped her foot impatiently, before knocking again.

Knock. Knock-knock. Knock.

Adam's next-door neighbour, old Mrs Sathurayer, cracked open her door. "Aisha, isn't it?" she asked, blue eyes peering out of a wrinkled face.

"Hi, Mrs Sathurayer…do you know if Adam's home?" the ebony-skinned girl questioned, cocking her head to indicate the door of the apartment.

The old woman waved absently at the apartment next to hers. "He was there last night and I don't think he's left for work yet." She smiled, indicating beauty which not even time could totally erase. "His friend came over, that nice young Hispanic…"

"Carlos?"

Mrs. Sathurayer shook her head. "No no…Raman? Rowan?"

"Rocky?"

"Ah yes, that'd be it." She lowered her voice confidentially. "Tell him that I've baked some cookies especially for him – double nut fudge, just how he likes it."

"Sure will, Mrs. S." As Adam's neighbour closed the door, Aisha shook her head. It amazed her how the woman could forget names so easily, but still remember Rocky's favourite cookies.

Aisha frowned at the still-closed door. Adam must still be home – it wasn't even eight yet, and she knew for a fact Adam didn't need to be at the school he taught at for nearly three hours 'cause of two free periods he had that morning.

Suddenly remembering the 'Musketeers'' tendency, she rose up on tiptoe and scrabbled around on the top of the doorframe. "Yes!" she hissed quietly as her fingertips hit something small and metal. She pulled the key off the doorframe she unlocked the door, creeping in. It wasn't often she got to surprise one of her best friends when he was sleeping…she was gonna make the most of this…

She crept past the kitchen, but her attention was quickly diverted to the sink. Since when was Adam actually a pig and leave his dirty dishes in the sink?

Suddenly worried about her friend, she hurried into the living room…and it was a mess. A set of clothes was thrown haphazardly around the room, empty pizza boxes were turned upside down, and a lamp was lying broken on the floor. Fearing the worst, she dashed through the hallway, and skidded to a stop at her friend's doorway. She stood there then, her mouth open in shock.

Adam had his strong arms full. Dark lashes sat on his cheeks, and he had a peaceful, sleepy smile. The woman cuddled up to him was a brunette – not-quite shoulder length hair, slightly wavy, the only part of her head visible from her position trying to snuggle her way into Adam's ribs – and was very muscled. Aisha noted with a blush that neither seemed to be clothed – only a thin sheet was draped over their hips, only a touch this side of decent, and the woman had no top on. She averted her eyes quickly as the woman shifted, pressing even closer, if it were possible, to Adam, crushing her breasts…wait a sec. The woman didn't have breasts. Her dark eyes widened as she took in the flat chest, with definitely male dimensions. Her eyes flicked up to the face and saw someone very familiar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed.

Both men started awake, Adam flying up to sit up, and Rocky jerked, his head knocking into Adam's well-displayed abdomen.

"Aisha!" Rocky yelled. "Don't do that!"

The brown-haired woman simply stood there, her mouth open as the two of them slowly gathered their bearings. Adam glanced down at Rocky's brown head, and Rocky looked up. Their eyes met, and they suddenly realised what all this actually meant.

"Um…"

Adam trailed off at the furious look on his friend's face. "Please say that it's not what it looks like," Aisha said quietly, dangerously.

Rocky fidgeted a little. Adam raised his head and looked at Aisha squarely. "It is."

"How long has…this been going on?" she spat.

Adam swallowed. Rocky answered for him, still playing with his fingers. "Threayerasmon," Rocky muttered.

"What?"

Rocky raised his voice, but not his eyes. "Three years this Monday."

Aisha's mouth worked, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING, YOU KNOW THAT?!" she shrieked. "Oh my God!"

With that she stormed out. A few seconds later the two lovers heard the front door slam.

Adam fell back onto the pillows. Rocky hoisted himself up until they were at eyelevel.

"That went exactly as I had expected," Rocky said solemnly.

It wasn't so much what he said, as how he said it. A slight rumbling in Adam's chest developed into a chuckle, which changed into full-blown laughter. Rocky joined him, and they continued laughing until it had a hysterical edge to it.

Rocky got up out of bed and pulled on an old, baggy pair of Adam's jeans. They fit him decently, as Adam's build was still a touch smaller than his. "C'mon. Breakfast in ten."

"Always thinking about your stomach, hey Rocko."

Rocky grinned, giving Adam a quick peck on the lips. "That's not all I think with," he winked.

The Korean gave a sigh as his lover walked out of the room. That short exchange with one of their oldest friends had left him feeling nearly sick. He groaned as he realised something.

That was just the first.

* * *

Kat hissed like her animal namesake as the doorbell rang insistently. "Ugh," she muttered, quickly throwing on a robe. "Who would come at…" She squinted at a clock on the wall. "…ten to nine in the morning?" 

She opened the door tiredly, halfway through a yawn. She froze as she took in the person standing before the door. "Aisha? What-"

Kat didn't get to finish her question before Aisha brushed past her into her living room. "I have the most freaksome news," the ebony-skinned girl announced.

"Aisha, it's eight fifty in the morning and you know I work graveyard," Kat moaned as she rubbed her eyes. "I have to go back to work in…nine hours, and you also know that we were meeting later…can't it wait?"

"No," Aisha said brusquely. "Did you know about Adam and Rocky?"

Kat sat down and leaned her head back against the chair. "Know what?" she asked, halfway through another yawn.

"That they're…together," Aisha spat out.

The former Pink Ranger sat up straight, yawn forgotten. "Say what now?" she demanded.

Aisha nodded vigorously. "That was what I thought when I caught them, it's disturbing isn't it, I mean that's just wrong-"

The former Pink Ranger held up a hand. "Hang on, you caught them? What, having sex?"

"No, in bed. They admitted it, said they'd hid it from us for three years," Aisha shivered.

Kat shivered too, but for a different reason. "So what did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I walked out and came here. It's not like I'd have breakfast or something with those…fags," Aisha growled out.

The blonde suddenly stood. "Get out."

Aisha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Get out. Now."

"What the hell for?"

Kat opened the door for her as Aisha walked up. "Do you realise what you've done?" she said in a deceptively quiet voice. When Aisha just looked at her blankly she obligingly explained. "I assume you called them that to their face?" Aisha nodded. "You've just lost the two friends you've had since childhood. And, unless you change your attitude an absolute shitload, you'll have lost me, too."

Aisha stood outside Kat's door, gaping like a fish, for quite awhile after it slammed shut.

* * *

Adam groaned as he attempted to concentrate on yet another class. Luckily enough, today was his lightest day with only two classes in the middle of the day, then one last period. And this was his last period English class, with only ten minutes to go. 

"So who else saw something in the novel?" Adam questioned, leaning on his desk and holding said book in front of him.

He raised his eyebrows when no one put up their hand or called out. "Come on," he prompted. "I'm sure that one of you besides Rebekkah got an underlying message in it."

Brendan, a slightly Gothic young man with more than a few face piercings, sighed. "It's about loss, and how when you lose something it's only for a while, or it'll be replaced by something better."

"Exactly," Adam nodded.

The teen returned to the drawing he thought Adam hadn't noticed.

Sarah, a cheerleader who always sat smack-bang in front raised her hand. "Like…death? And how it's not really, you know, an end, more like a separating type thing?"

Adam smiled, turning and throwing the book back onto his table. "Good." He started walking up the aisle. "Your homework assignment-" He paused at the various groans. "-is to bring in one newspaper article. I don't care when it's from, who it was written by, if it's a proper article or even a political cartoon. The more details the easier, though. Just bring it in so we can start your next project. Due in next lesson."

As he made his way back down the other aisle he paused at Brendan's desk to look over his shoulder at the drawing. "Pretty trippy," he commented. The fire-into-icicles thing, sketched only in plain pencil, was pretty good.

Brendan grinned at him, foreseeing a question. "I'm not stoned. At least not today."

Adam nodded with a smile. "Just keep it that way in my class."

As he made his way to his desk the bell rang. "Don't forget the article," he reminded his class as they swarmed out the door. Nearly before the last student made his way out Adam had collapsed in his chair and buried his face in his hands. Jesus, today was long. Now all he had to do was go home and get burned alive by the firing squad he was sure Aisha had drummed up by now. He was so deep into his self-pity he barely heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out, face still buried.

A blond nervously entered the room and equally nervously padded over to Adam's desk. "How can I help-" he started, lifting his face but stopping as soon as he saw who it was.

Kat smiled at him tentatively before falling into a conveniently placed chair next to his desk, which not quite twenty minutes ago had gone through a steady stream of anxious students all stressing over their final essay. "Tired?" she ventured.

"You could say that."

"What are you guys working on?" she asked, a timid attempt at small talk.

He held up a battered and bruised copy of Somewhere Around the Corner sheepishly. "It's no Shakespeare, but I never liked Macbeth anyway."

"I preferred Henry the Fourth," Kat agreed, her smile still soft and hesitant. "I shall, I do."

Adam returned his own soft and hesitant smile. "Falstaff."

Kat nodded, then her smile slipped off. She stared down at the table. "Aisha came around to my apartment this morning," she started.

The tan face in front of her was deceptively calm. "I assume she went off?"

Kat nodded. "Said she found you and Rocky in bed. You apparently said you've been together for three years," she said neutrally.

Adam dropped his head to his hands again. "And you came to see if it was true."

"No." Adam raised his head so fast, and his expression was so shocked, that had the situation been any less tense Kat probably would have laughed. "I know it's true," she finished quietly. "You were good at hiding it. I doubt anyone else recognised it."

"So what, you came to laugh at us now that it's been found out?" Adam asked bitterly.

Kat shook her head. "I came to offer my support."

A few moments were spent with Adam gaping at her like a fish.

Kat smiled wryly. "Now that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"I could say the same to you," Adam managed.

"One of my best friends back in Australia was gay," Kat explained. "I heard from him a while ago, and he said that he and his boyfriend are now trying to adopt."

Adam only blinked. "I'm glad you took this so well," he finally got out.

Kat rose and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You know that some of the others might not deal well," she cautioned.

The former Black Ranger smiled wryly. "Why do you think we kept it a secret for so long?"


End file.
